A Titans Christmas Carol
by chicagonebananas
Summary: I took a Christmas Carol, the play Scrooge Reborn, and Teen Titans and put them together. Way better then sounds. Please R&R. FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! [COMPLET]
1. It All Started With A Scrooge

**HELLO, THIS IS CHICAGONEBANANAS WITH HER FIRST SPECIAL! YAYNESS! ANYWAYS I KNOW THAT IT IS ONLY MID TO LATE OCTOBER, BUT LOOK AT IT THIS WAY. PROBABLY BY THE TIME I GET THIS STORY FINISHED THEN IT WILL EATHIER JUST BEFORE CHRISTMAS OR SHORTLY AFTER. SO ANYWAYS SIT BACK, RELAX, AND ENJOY A TEEN TITANS CHRISTMAS CAROL FROM CHICAGONEBANANAS!**

**SUMMERY: I TOOK A CHRISTMAS CAROL, AND SCROOGE REBORN, AND COMBINED IT WITH TEEN TITANS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, A CHRISTMAS CAROL, OR THE PLAY SCROOGE REBORN. : (**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

CASTING 

SCROOGE- CYBORG

BOB CRATCHET- ROBIN

MRS. CRATCHET- STARFIRE

TINY TIM- O.C.

JACOB MARLY- BEAST BOY

GOHST OF CHRISTMAS PAST- STARFIRE

GOHST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT- RAVEN'S EMOTION HAPPY

GOHST OF CHRISTMAS YET TO COME- RAVEN

SCROOGE'S NEPHEW- BEAST BOY

CHRISTMAS CAROLING BOY: O.C.

(due to lack of characters I had to double up on some)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was Christmas time again, and everyone was in the Christmas sprite and mood. Well almost everyone. The one person who did not think highly of Christmas was good old Mr. Hum bug himself. People would run away whenever he came walking down the street with his cane. He scared little children, he scared the homeless, and sometimes on a good day, he'd even scare a teen or two. Some called him a scrooge, others called him a mean old crow, but his real, true name was Cyborg. He paid his employee's very little. They barely had enough to survive on.

Bob Cratchet, was riding in this boat. He had a wife and kids. One of his kids needed special medical attention, which he could not afford because of his tiny, small, almost obscure salary that he was paid.

Cyborg walked up to the door of his business. The sign out front still read:

_Marly, and Scrooge Inc._

Now Jacob Marly had been dead for seven months, and he was never coming back, he was dead as a doornail. As he stepped into the office he was greeted by Bob Cratchet.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Scrooge!" Robin greeted warmly.

Cyborg not giving a care about Christmas responded coldly, "Christmas is nothing but a bunch of humbug!"

Then all of a sudden there came a knock on the solid oak door. The door creaked open and entered Scrooge's Nephew with a big green reef, with a huge bright, shiny, bow that shown like the morning sun.

"Merry Christmas Uncle!" His shouted with a jolly spirit and smile beaming on his face.

"I said it before and I'll say again, Christmas is nothing but a bunch of HUMBUG!" Came Cyborg's response to his nephew.

"You truly don't mean that Uncle!" Beast Boy asked with saddeness in his voice.

"Frankly Nephew I do mean that and anyone who walks around with the words Merry Christmas on his lips should be roasted with his own Christmas turkey!" he barked angrily.

"Well Uncle I for one love Christmas and I came by to see if you would like to join me and my wife for Christmas dinner." Beast Boy asked thoughtfully.

"I do not understand why you are so persistent about asking me to Christmas dinner. I always say no, and why in the heck did you get married?" Cyborg responded coldly.

"I thought you could use a little Christmas company, and I got married because I fell in love." He replied with happiness in his voice and a slight twirl with his hands in the air when he said love.

"I will not take part in your Christmas celebration this year or next year or the year after that! So stop coming by! GOOD DAY NEPHEW!" he shouted. And with that last remark Scrooge's nephew left the building leaving the reef there in hopes of some way his Uncle would come to terms by the reef and feel Christmas joy again.

There came another knock on the door. Scrooge opened it to only find two representatives from the Salvation Army. One was a short portly looking man, the other was tall and thin and carried a clipboard.

"Merry Christmas good sir. We are here from the Salvation Army to ask for a donation. How much can we put you down for?" the thin one asked.

"Nothing!" Cyborg yelled at them.

"You wish to remain unknown?" the short one asked.

"I mean Nada, Zip, Zilch, you will receive nothing of my money. Not a single penny and or cent! You catch my drift?" he asked them as anger blazed in his good eye.

"But Sir, it's for the homeless." The thin one mentioned hoping it would make him reconsider.

"Are there shelters, are there no hospitals, and are there no prisons?" Cyborg questioned angrily.

"Well… yes, but the people would rather die then go to any of those places." One of them said.

"Well the let the DIE! Let them DIE and decrease the surplus population!" Cyborg shouted in pure anger. With that said he slammed the door in their faces and was about to walk away when there came another knock he opened the door and found a little boy Christmas Caroling.

"_deck the halls with bows of holly… fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Tis the season to be jol…" _he sang joyfully before the door quickly slammed in his face as well as it had the many others before him, except this time it quickly reopened so Scrooge could chuck the reef at him. It hit and sent him flying back then the door was shut again!

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off?" Robin asked.

"You want tomorrow off?" Cyborg questioned.

"Y- y- yes Sir, tomorrow is Christmas Day." Robin replied. Nerves obviously on edge.

"Fine! You can have Christmas off. But be here twice as early the 26th and be sure to lock up when you go home." Cyborg shouted at him. Where had his Christmas Sprite gone. The door opened and then closed as Scrooge left the office for the night.

"Hi Dad." A small voice came when Robin stepped outside into the cold.

"Hey there Tim did you walk all the way here by yourself?" Robin asked him.

"Sure did dad." Tiny Tim said in a very innocent voice. Bob Cratchet couldn't help but to chuckle softly at his son's innocents. He picked his son up to carry him home, so he wouldn't have to walk, after locking up the business for the holidays.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**THIS CHICAGONEBANANAS AND HERE IS THE END OF A TEEN TITANS CHRISTMAS CAROL CHAPTER 1. I TRULY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. THIS FIC HAS BEEN IN THE WORKS SINCE SEPTEMBER AND I COULDN'T WAIT TO GET IT UP. SOME MIGHT BE WONDERING, I WILL BE FOLLOWING THE PLAY SCROOGE REBORN MORE THEN THE BOOK BY CHARLES DICKINS. SCROOGE REBORN IS THE SAME AS THE BOOK BUT ITS PLACED IN MODERN TIMES INSTEAD OF THE PAST. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINU. AND IF YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF A CHRISTMAS CAROL THEN WHEAR IN THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN LIVIN'? UNDER A ROCK? ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD UPDATE. SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS OR GRAMMER ERRORS. AND ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A CASTING LIST IN THE START OF EACH CHAPTER. **

**-CHICAGONEBANANAS**


	2. Marly comes

THERE WAS SOME CONFUSSION ON THE LAST CHAPTER. I PUT THE CASTING LIST THERE FOR THE WHOLE STORY NOT JUST THAT ONE CHAPTER. AND I'M ONLY GOING TO PUT A LIST FOR THE CHARCTERS THAT ARE IN THE PARTICULAR CHAPTER I AM WRITING SO FOR THIS CHAPTER IT'S:

JAKOB MARLY- BEAST BOY

GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST- STARFIRE

AND OF COURSE SCROOGE- CYBORG.

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, A CHRISTMAS CAROL, OR SCROOGE REBORN.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As Cyborg walked up to the front door of his house he fumbled for his keys and inserted them into the lock. His house huge, cold, lonely, and usually dark. He slowly turned the keys and just before he entered his house the doorknocker turned to look just like the late Jacob Marly.

"SCROOOOGE!" the knocker moaned causing Scrooge to jump back and do a double take. He inspected the knocker it looked like the normal lion head knocker it had been since the house had been built.

"_Great Ebenezer now your seeing things."_ He muttered under his breath while he entered his house. When he got into his dark drafty house he flipped a switch to give some more light, before he adventured up the stairs. Looking to his left he saw sitting on a table videotape entitled _Jacob Marly's last living enstestment. _

"Guess I should watch that piece of crud." He said with a scowl on his face. He sighed as he went to the refrigerator and got out a chiness takeout carton. He went over to his entertainment center and popped in the video and watched as Jacob flickered onto the TV screen.

ON TV: 

"When I die I want all my money to be liquidated and turned to paper cash to line my coffin."

REALITY:

What why you no good…

TV: 

"As for Scrooge…

REALITY:

"I've seen enough of this!" Cyborg exclaimed, then turned off the VCR. The VCR turned off and went to the channel with Marly on it. Scrooge surfed the channels trying hard to find one without Marly haunting it. He finally came to rest on the show General Hospital with Marly lying in a hospital bed he sat up and in a horse voice said

TV:

"Scroooge don't change the channel." And fell down into the bed.

REALITY:

Marly stepped from the TV with great ease and into the real world. "Scroooooge." He moaned.

"You can't be here. Your dead, you've dead for seven months." Cyborg said shaking in fear and horror.

"Scrooge I have come with a warning, if you do not change you will end up as I. Every night I am forced to walk the earth lugging the chains. I will have to lug them for eternity."

"You're not here you're just a figment of my imagination. I know what it was it was that mushoo pork. It had to be past expiration." Cyborg said cracking a nervous smile and laugh.

"Scrooge if you do not change you will end like I am. Your chains are being forged. They are already 3 times heavier then mine."

"Calm down Ebenezer there is no one there." Cyborg tried to reason with himself.

"Scrooge, you will be visited by 3 sprites tonight starting at mid-night, listen to them." Then without another word he stepped back into the TV and was gone just as easily he had come.

"It had to be that mushoo pork." Cyborg sighed and went up to bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

12:00 AM

THE FRIST VISIT

At 12 o' clock Cyborg awoke to laughing. "Who's there!" he barked. No answer came just the sound of laughter. "Who's there!" he barked even louder. Still no answer. As fast as he could he tore the curtains that surrounded his bed apart only to find the first sprite floating there with a grin on her face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HERE IS THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER OF A TITANS CHRISTMAS CAROL. YES I KNOW I CHANGED THE STYLE OF WRITING BUT ITS SOOO MUCH EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE IN THIS FORM. AND GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS TIME. GOOD NEWS: I HAVE THIS WEEK OFF FROM SCHOOL ALLOWING ME TO UPDATE A LOT. BAD NEW: I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE CHAPTERS WRITTEN. IF YOU REVIEW I WILL GET MORE CHAPTERS WRITTEN QUICKER. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BTW EXCUSS ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS IN THE STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.

-CHICAGONEBANANAS


	3. Your Past

HI EVERY ONE IT'S CHICAGONEBANANAS AND I'M AND IN ACTION! NOW ONTO THE STORY:

**CASTING:**

Sprite of Christmas Past: Starfire

Fezziwig: Robin

Amber: OC

Scrooge's Dad: OC

Billy (Extra): OC

Tommy(Extra):OC

Scrooge: Cyborg

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Who…who…who are you?" Cyborg stuttered as he stared at the face of a floating figure.

"Me? Why I'm the Sprite of Christmas Past! Now come on we don't have much time." She answered in a perky tone of voice.

"I don't believe I'm that I'm seeing this…now I know that that mu-sho pork was past expiration." As he laid back down in bed hoping that she would just go away. She didn't. She grabbed one of his hands and started pulling him up and towards the window barely allowing him enough time to grab his sweat jacket. "Um…Sprite I only think that it's fair to warn that I can not fly." Cyborg said while looking down at the quiet night streets.

"That's why you just have to trust me." She said with giggle and then jumped off the ledge. Cyborg closed his eyes tight thinking that they we're now falling three stories downward. He opened his eyes to that they we're floating. No not floating…they we're flying. Cyborg soon found themselves outside of a shop that read _"Fezziwig's Business Emporium"_.

"Scrooge do you recognize this place?" She asked him.

"This is the place wear I was an apprentice. Look there's John Fezziwig now!" Cyborg exclaimed as he pushed a metallic finger to the cold foggy window.

"What is going on in there, Scrooge?" She asked with curiosity filling her emerald eyes.

"It's Fezziwig's annual Christmas party. He loved celebrating Christmas and this season." Cyborg said as he gazed upon the party. It was spectacular party. The people were singing, dancing, and clapping their hands in the warmly lit room. There were people who were just chugging the eggnog. There was a Christmas tree in the corner that was decorated in spectacular colors and shades. There was a warm crackly fire that also seemed to participate in the party. Fezzy sure knew how to throw on heck of a party.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Scrooge." She told him.

"That's because it was still the time that I liked Christmas. Now it's just a load of hum 'bug." He responded.

"Who is that girl?" She asked.

"That girl…well Sprit that girl is Bell. I sort of had a crush on her." He said as his cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

"You two are dancing now!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and down clapping her hands. For the first time in years Cyborg actually smiled…well almost smiled.

"Come on we don't have much time." She said in a rushed voice as she grabbed his hand.

"But the party…" He protested.

"No time." Then she snapped her fingers and they appeared somewhere else.

"Where are we Scrooge?" She asked.

"It's…It's…It's the boarding school my dad sent me to." He stuttered ever so slightly. "Look it's my old class mates. Tommy! Billy!" Scrooge yelled out to them.

"They can not hear Scrooge." The Sprite told him tenderly. She snapped her fingers and they appeared in a drafty classroom. "Who's that boy over there in corner?" She asked.

"That's me." he responded in a sad tone of voice.

"Why do you seem so unhappy?"

"Well, I haven't been home in years for Christmas, you see my mom died when she was in child birth with me…and my dad blamed me for her death so he sort of blamed me for her death." He said as he looked down at the old, dusty, slightly rotted, wooded floor and his human eye shed a tear.

"Who is that girl right there?"

Her question caused Cyborg to shoot his head up to see what she was talking about. "That…that's my sister Amber!" he said with joy realizing what Christmas she had brought him to.

AMBER AND YOUNG SCROOGE 

"Brother, I asked father last night if you could come home again for Christmas and he said yes brother he said yes!" Amber yelled with joy and excitement in her voice.

"He did?" Cyborg asked still not fully convinced that his dad actually said yes.

"Yes! Last night I saw that he was in a better mood then usual and so I thought to myself that asking him one more time wouldn't hurt and he said yes!"

"AMBER THIS IS GREAT!" He yelled as he grabbed his sister and drew her into a big hug.

"Ebenezer." Came a cold stern voice from behind him.

"He…He…Hello father." He answered.

"Let's get you home." His bone-chilling voice entered his ears as his father's eyes narrowed.

ADULT SCROOGE 

"Come on we still have one more place to go." The Sprite of Christmas Past said before snapping her fingers again and appearing in an office. "What do you see Scrooge?"

"It's me…and…and…and…Bell." Cyborg's mouth dropped down and onto the floor.

BELL AND A YOUNG VERSION OF SCROOGE 

"I can't believe this Ebenezer! You've become a greedy miser!" Raven yelled at her boyfriend. "I'm leaving! If you really love me then call me when you come to your senses!" And with that last remark she stormed out of the office leaving Cyborg to count his money.

"I'm not a miser." He mumbled coldly to himself and went back to counting his money.

OLD SCROOGE 

"Can we go Sprit? I think I've seen enough." He asked very sadly. With one final snap Scrooge was back in his bedroom sleeping ever so lightly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

NEXT UP THE SPRIT OF CHIRSTMAS PRESENT WHO SHALL BE PLAYED BY DRUM ROLL PLEASE… RAVEN'S EMOTION HAPPY! I MIGHT CHANGE THE EMOTION. OH AND I COULDN'T REMEBER THE NAMES OF FEZZIWIG OR SCROOGE'S SISTER OR HIS DAD...SO I MADE ONES UP.

ANYWAYS JUST PLEAS REVIEW!


	4. Christmas Brings Sorrow

HELLO EVERYONE IT'S CHICAGONEBANANAS WITH ANOTHER CHPTER OF A TITANS CHRISTMAS CAROL. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR A CHRISTMAS CAROL OR SCROOGE REBORN.

CASTING:

SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT: RAVEN'S EMOTION HAPPY

BOB CRACHET: ROBIN

MRS. CRACHET: STARFIRE

TINY TIM: O.C.

SCROOGE'S NEPHEW: BEAST BOY

SCROOGE'S NEPHEW'S WIFE: TERRA

SPIRIT OF CHRISTAMS YET TO COME: RAVEN

SCOOGE: CYBORG

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The clock struck two and a warm glow illuminated from the adjoining room. Cyborg stirred and opened his eyes to the bright white light. He got out of bed and walked into the next room to find someone who looked like Raven but was just a little to perky to even be considered Raven. "Which one are you?" Cyborg questioned tiredly.

"Me? Why I'm The Spirit Of Christmas Present!" She said while flashing a great big smile, "Now we must get a move on." She told him while grabbing his hand.

"Here we go again." Cyborg muttered under his breath as he was dragged along.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Now out first stop is here!" The Spirit said as she clapped her hands and they landed in a white snow drift just outside of a small almost shack like house.

"Could you maybe warn me before you do your little clap thing?" Cyborg asked in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Who is that person Scrooge?" She asked him while pointing to someone in the small house.

"Why that's Bob's wife."

INSIDE THE HOUSE

"I don't know what to do Margaret. The Doctor bills are just so high right now." Mrs. Crachet spoke to her friend over the phone. "Oh. I have to go. Bob and Tim are home."

"Hi mom!" Came the energetic voice of Tim as his father sat him down crutch and all.

"Why don't you go and wash up for dinner?" His dad told him. Tim obeyed his dad and wobbled down the hall to the bathroom.

"How did Tim do today?" Mrs. Crachet asked her husband.

"He did fairly well for the most part. We went down to the pond by the church to watch the geese on the ice, you knowhowTim likes doing that.Then we went by the Doctors office." Bob answered with a sorrow filled heart.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Well things aren't good. If Tim doesn't have the operation soonthen he won't even make it to next Christmas…our insurance won't be enough to cover the expenses."

"Hello Dad!" Came the cheery voice of Bob's oldest daughter.

"Would you set the table?" Mrs. Crachet asked her daughter.

"Sure thing."

"Do we get to have a Christmas turkey tomorrow?" Asked their oldest son.

"No not this year. We couldn't afford it. It's Christmas goose again." Mrs. Crachet responded trying her best to sound happy for kids. She knew just how tight their money was.

"You know who's fault it is…it's that no good son of a…"

"Watch your language son." Bob told his child while narrowing his eyes.

"Well sorry dad but Scrooge is a no good greedy jerk."

SCROOGE AND THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS PAST

"We have one more place. WARNING!" She yelled in her perky tone of voice as she clapped her hands together one last time. This time they landed yet again in another snowdrift. The only difference was that they wear outside of a mansion-sized house. "Who's that?" She asked Cyborg.

"It's my nephew and his wife."

INSIDE MANSION

"Come on honey, why don't play sharaids with us?" pleaded his wife.

"Hm…oh I'm sorry it's just my uncle being so down in the dumps on Christmas." He responded to his wife.

"He's just stubborn. Maybe next year…besides it's your turn."

"Alright."

SCROOGE AND SPIRIT OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT

"They sure look like they're having fun in there." Cyborg said just bearly audible. He turned around only to find the Spirit gone and had been replaced by The Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HERE ENDS THIS CHAPTER OF ATCC. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW. AND SORRY IF IT SEEMED A LITTLE RUSHED. I'M TRYING TO GET IT FINISHED BY CHRISTMAS DAY. THERE'S PROBABLY ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. SO I MADE IT LIKE THIS IN HOPES OF BEING ABLE TO SPEND MORE TIME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND SORRY IF HAPPY WAS O.C. BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPI NEVERMORE IN A WHILE. SO REVIEW.


	5. It All Ended With A Spirt

HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF ATCC. I'M ACTUALLY KINDA SAD TO SEE IT END. BUT ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END. WELL LET US GO AND SEE SCROOGE ONE LAST TIME IN HIS STORY.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR A CHRISTMAS CAROL OR SCROOGE REBORN

CASTING LIST:

SPRIT OF CHRISTMAS YET TO COME: RAVEN

BOB CRACHET: ROBIN

TINY TIM: O.C.

OFFICE PEOPLE: O.C.'S

SHELTER PEOPLE: O.C'S

GRAVE YARD WORKERS: O.C.'S

SMALL BOY: O.C.

SCROOGE: CYBORG

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you The Sprit Of Christmas Yet To Come?" Cyborg asked a tad shaken up. The sprit didn't respond she only nodded her head. Her cape was a very dark black almost blacker then black. It covered her head, and her face, giving her spooky feel. She was floating with an eerie ghostly fog filling the dark ally way where she had emerged from. There was a bright flash of light and Cyborg found themselves in some form of a shelter. A hulky guy was distributing things among the people there. He was handing out fine bed sheets, pillows, and blankets to those needing them.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Cyborg whined "Sprit where are we?"

The Sprit didn't answer. Instead she raised a slender finger and pointed to sign that read _'Open door homeless shelter.' _

"We're at a shelter? See I obviously changed because I obviously donated my stuff." Cyborg said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Then there was another bright flash of light and they were around a coffee pot in an office building…His office building.

"Where am I? I never miss a coffee break." Cyborg said. The people around the coffee pot seemed to be pretty happy.

"So are you guys going to the funeral?" a girl asked them.

"Don't think so." One guy said as he took a drink from his coffee cup.

"Come on the guy was your employer." She pleaded with him.

"He was a jerk. As far as I see the world is now a better place with HIM gone." Said another guy.

"Although if we go we would get time off from work and a free lunch." Another one pointed out.

"Fine, I'll go but only because there's going to be free food." The first guy said. Then there was yet again another flash of bright light and they were now in a dark gloomy graveyard.

"Heh, heh, heh, the guy's gone." One of the graveyard employees's said as he dumped another shovel of dirt on top of the grave.

"Man this guy must of been a real loser. No friends, no family. No one came to his funeral except for four people but only because they wear going to get free food after words. He must have been a real mean guy." Said the other as he to dumped dirt on top of the mound. "Well we're done here, lets go burry another dead person." Then they picked up their shovels and lanterns and walked away from the newly made grave.

"Sprit who…who was that?"

The Sprit pointed to the grave marker, which read:

_Here lies _

_Ebenezer Scrooge_

_Greedy scum bag_

"Sprit what…what…what about Tiny Tim?" He questioned hopping he would be all right. The Sprit pointed over to the east. Cyborg followed her finger and saw a sight he would not soon if ever forget. He saw Bob Crachet laying a small now unused crutch on top of grave. A tear fell from Bob's left eye as he put down the small memento of his boy and hit the cold, dry dirt. Cyborg quickly turned back to face the Sprit. "Sprit are these shadows of what WILL be or are these shadows of what MIGHT be? If it is might is there any way to change them?" Cyborg question desperately hoping they were shadows of what might be. There was another flash of light and Scrooge found himself under his covers and his alarm going off at 7:30 a.m. like he set it to go off. He threw the covers off and turned his alarm off and got up and ran over to the window and threw it open and yelled down to a the caroling boy he had thrown out of his office the day before.

"You down there!" he yelled at the kid. "What day is it?"

"Why it's the 25th!" he yelled up giving Scrooge the weirdest look ever.

"The 25th the Sprits did it all in one night." He mumbled to himself as a smile landed it's self on his face. "Is that turkey still hanging in the stor window?"

"The one as big as me?" The boy yelled back up.

"Yes my boy, go down there and get. If you bring it back with in fifteen minuets I will throw in fifty dollars for you to spend how ever you please!" He yelled as he threw a bag with the right amount of money down to the kid.

"Fifty dollars!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the bag of money and took of running. He returned in under ten minuets turkey and all. Scrooge took the turkey and handed the kid his pay and then he old Mr. Humbug went running down to the Crachet house hold in his robe, slippers and P.J.s. He quickly turned around to the kid who was counting his money and yelled:

"Merry Christmas my lad!" He got the Crachet house in good time. Rap tap, tap! His cane hit the wooden door. The door opened and Bob jumped back in surprise.

"Mr…Mr…Mr. Scrooge what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Crachet…" He started out harsh with a hard, cold face, but then it softened, "I wanted to bring you this turkey and make you an offer I want you to be my full business partner. So what do you say?"

Taking the turkey from his boss Bob responded, "Well I surly would have to say yes. Would you like to stay for Christmas dinner?"

"Why yes I would."

They all gathered round the Crachet's tiny dinner table to feast on that succulent turkey Scrooge had bought. Tiny Tim stood up and said "God bless us everyone!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Because of Scrooge's offer to Bob Crachet, Tiny Tim had his operation and is now living a happy, healthy, normal life. When Tim was in the hospital Scrooge kindly gave Bob the time he needed off to spend with his son and family. Even Cyborg himself would stop by the hospital every chance he got to see how Tim and how his family were doing. Why that old changed man even brought Tim brad new toys.

THE END

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HERE ENDS ATCC. I HAD THE HARDEST TIME TYPING IT UP. I THINK IT WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT IT TO END. BUT HEY ALL THINGS MUST COME TO AN END. AND YES THAT ONE PART I DID ADD IN. AND YES IT DIDN'T FOLLOW THE BOOK EXCTLY BUT LIKE I SAID BACK IN THE BEGGING I WAS GOING TO FOLLOW THE PLAY SCROOGE REBORN MORE THEN THE ONE WRITTEN BY CHARLES DICKENS. BUT ANYWAYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKYOU TO EVERY-ONE WHO HAS STUCK BY ME FROM START TO FINISH! AND YES RAVEN DIDN'T SPEEK BUT I WANTED TO KEEP THAT HOW DICKENS DID IT. AND EXCUSS ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS FOR I AM NO GOOD AT EATHER.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL

FROM: CHICAGONEBANANAS, BOB, AND FRED.


End file.
